It is usual in the grape growing industry to grow grapeview on trellises. For many years the trellises have taken the form of wires strung between wooden stakes. However, the wooden stakes deteriorate in time, and it is time consuming and expensive to replace them.
The present invention provides a simple and inexpensive all-metal stake for supporting the trellis wires. The stake of the invention is easy to fabricate, and is also easy to install in the ground, and to assemble without requiring tools. Moreover, the grape stake of the invention lasts indefinitely.